


Hot and Cold

by silverr



Category: Crimson Spell/クリムゾン・スぺル
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humor, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demon lovers appreciate creativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Crimson Spell_ is copyright Ayano Yamane, Tokuma Shoten Publishing, and SuBLime Manga. No infringement or disrespect of the intellectual property rights held by the owners of existing copyrights in _Crimson Spell_ or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

It had been a long day, and the rough, rocky terrain had tired them out nearly as much as the horses. Possibly, in his exhaustion Halvir might have been careless enough to steer Fang into a snake-hole, or it might have been something as simple as a bee stinging the generally unflappable hippodraconic steed, but whatever the cause the effect was to find himself on his mount one moment, and the next falling until his back was bent painfully over an inconveniently placed boulder.

Prince Valdrigr dismounted and leapt to his side, but there wasn't anything he could do. "Let's make camp here," Halvir said between gritted teeth. "As soon as I get rid of this pebble." He put his hands down, gripping the rock and then incinerating it, not really thinking about how the second fall was going to further stress his back.

In short, once he fully hit the ground, he couldn't move without significant pain.

"It's not serious," he said gruffly, secretly touched by Vald's concern. "Nothing's broken. I was simply careless and pulled a muscle. Keeping still now, and the sun's warmth tomorrow, are all I need for recovery." He could have healed himself, of course, _if_ he had been able to move his arm and hand into the proper position without muscle spasms trying to tie him into a knot.

Fortunately, the weather, though cold, had been dry as well, so the lack of shelter was not a a problem. Vald built a fire (aided by a puff of fireball from Halvir – at least there was _some_ magic one could do without moving) and then, after tucking his own cloak carefully around Halvir, the Prince put on his demon-binding manacles and curled up next to the sorcerer to sleep.

.

It was really too bad, Halvir thought as he watched the sleeping prince, that Vald's demon form was so … enthusiastically amorous: the magical energy released by his climaxes did them both good. However, in Halvir's present state, normal sex was out of the question.

Perhaps it was time to get creative.

He released the manacles. Immediately the beast was on top of him, pulling at the cloak to get to the sorcerer's body.

"Not so fast," Halvir said, binding him. "I'm hurt and can't move much, so we have to do something different tonight."

The beast struggled in the magical bonds, clearly bewildered.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry," Halvir reassured him. He thought for a moment, then got an idea. They'd been riding roughly parallel to a small trickle of river the past few days; he reached out with his mind, and pulled out some of the water. The silvery blob wobbled through the air toward them, and Halvir brought it close to the beast's face, who stared at it as if hypnotized. Then Halvir concentrated, forming a thick rod of ice in the center of the water, expanding and roughly shaping it.

The beast growled happily in anticipation.

.

.

_~ The end ~_

.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 2,5: temperature play
> 
> I may come back to this fic later and expand it (wink), and may also add a fire element allowing demon!Vald to apply heat to Havi's lower back. (D'awwwww! A demonic heating pad!)
> 
> (01) 29 August 2010


End file.
